1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnesium-based alloys which have high levels of hardness and strength together with superior corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional magnesium-based alloys, there have been known Mg-Al, Mg-Al-Zn, Mg-Th-Zr, Mg-Th-Zn-Zr, Mg-Zn-Zr, Mg-Zn-Zr-RE (rare earth element), etc. and these known alloys have been extensively used in a wide variety of applications, for example, as light-weight structural component materials for aircrafts and automobiles or the like, cell materials and sacrificial anode materials, according to their properties.
However, the conventional magnesium-based alloys as set forth above are low in hardness and strength and also poor in corrosion resistance.